


Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Its basically all fluff, M/M, i needed a break from angst, mention of (laser) guns, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lukas decides to take Philip to Laser tag as a date, and mischief ensues.





	

"Laser tag? Seriously?" A incredulous smile tugs at Philip's lips, one eyebrow hitched dangerously as the boy studies his boyfriend's face.

"What? I thought it'd be fun." Lukas huffs, crossing his arms. "If you want to do something else, feel free to throw out some suggestions..."

Philip laughs at Lukas's childish whine. "No, laser tag is fine. I just haven't been since I was like, ten."

"Alright then, get dressed and lets go. Its gonna take awhile to drive to the city." Lukas playfully pushes Philip to the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Philip takes the steps two at a time as he runs to his bedroom. He nearly runs into Helen on his way to the door. A smile plays at her lips. "What has you in such a hurry?" 

"Lukas and I are going into the city," Philip says. Noticing gravity pulling the smile the other way, Philip quickly adds, "We're going laser tagging."

Helen's brows furrow a bit. "Well, do you need a ride there?"

Philip shakes his head. "Lukas brought his motorbike, he was gonna drive us."

"Hmm," Helen hums. "I don't know. I'm still a little uncomfortable with you guys driving all the way to the city by yourselves... it's going to be dark soon," Helen lays her concerns out about the boys going to the city like she might with evidence of a case, carefully and precisely.

Although it's been almost four months since Philip and Lukas were kidnapped and almost murdered, Helen was still cautious about the boys going off by themselves, especially after dark. They all were. And rightfully so. But that didn't stop Philip from sighing and crossing his arms, using his brown puppy dog eyes to try and do the talking for him. 

When that didn't work, Philip sighs again. "We'll be alright."

But Helen had her mind made up already. "Just let me drive you. Besides, it'll be more comfortable than riding the bike."

Philip meets her eyes, and for a second, he thought she might break, but the sheriff never wavers. Exasperated, Philip shrugs and sighs again. "Fine. But I still gotta get dressed," he says, pointing a thumb across the hall. Helen nods triumphantly and lets him pass.

Philip quickly changes out of his sweats and puts jeans and a clean T-shirt on. He decides to wear a dark navy blue shirt and dark jeans, hoping to gain an advantage with the dark clothing. 

Although Philip had given Lukas a hard time, he was actually looking forward to going laser tagging. He'd only gone once for a kid's birthday when he was ten, and Philip had the time of his life. He was excited to go with Lukas. 

Lukas was already waiting for him by the door when Philip came down the stairs. He had his lip pushed out and his brows furrowed in a pout. Philip assumes Helen had just told him that she'd be driving him and Philip. Chuckling, Philip nudges his boyfriend on the arm. "Don't bother, I've already tried that." 

Lukas's mouth twitches as if he was suppressing a smile, but the pout prevails. "Come on, dork." Philip's laughs again before leading his boyfriend out by the hand.

~~~

Lukas had been planning on going on a date with Philip for a couple days now. They've gone on dates before, but Lukas was really anticipating this one. He's never been to a laser tag place before, and when Rose told him he should take Philip, he eagerly agreed.

Philip was doing better every day, since his mom died. But sometimes Lukas still caught hints of sadness flecked throughout Philip's chocolate gaze. Lukas did his best to help him, and what better way than to take his boy on a fun date to laser tag?

The ride wasn't as long as Lukas had thought it would be. Apparently taking the truck was faster than it would have been on his bike. Still, Lukas wishes he'd driven. He liked when Philip wraps his arms around him while they rode. It made him feel warm.

"You two have fun, I'll be back in about two hours to pick you back up. Stay safe." Helen waves Philip and Lukas off as they hop out of the truck. The boys smile and wave back before Lukas takes Philip's hand and leads him into the arcade. 

Lukas pays for both of them, even when Philip insists that he can pay his own way.  
"This is a _date_ , Philip. I'm buying."

Before long, Philip, Lukas, and about eight other people were being corralled into a room where laser-vests hung along the wall in bright neon flashing lights. _So much for the dark clothing._

Lukas and Philip each pick out one of the heavy vests and staps it on, clutching the laser guns in their hands. Unfortunately, they chose different teams. Philip on blue, and Lukas on red.

"I'm about to kick your ass at laser tag, Waldenbeck," Philip teases. Lukas scoffs.

"You wish, Shea." Lukas motions with his hands to his body. "There's no way you can beat this."

"Modest, as always," Philip says with a smirk, following Lukas's movements with his eyes.

Suddenly, they're being directed into the laser tag area, and the battle commences.

Philip immediately runs off, a girl on his team, who looks to be about fourteen, trailing after him. Lukas speeds into the opposite direction. He sees a streak of blue and brings his laser gun up and points to the moving vest. He pulls the plastic trigger and the person's vest flashes yellow, indicating it's been deactivated for ten seconds. Lukas lets out a quick whoop before moving on, looking for another target- specifically one with brown hair and a devilish smile.

After a couple minutes of searching the area for his boyfriend, Lukas turns the other way when a hand grips him by the shirt and pulls him into a corner. Lukas didn't even see Philip at all-or the evil glimmer in his eye- but suddenly he has his left arm crossing over Lukas's chest, pushing him up against the wall. Before he can express his shock, Philip has his mouth latched onto Lukas's. 

He kisses him deep and dirty, one hand keeping Lukas in place against the wall, the other cording through Lukas's hair. Lukas involuntary melts into Philip, but before he can really kiss back, Philip is pulling away. 

"Shit, Philip," Lukas mutters and chases after him with his lips, but he's pushed back again, this time Philip's laser gun is between them. He looks up in surprise. _This dirty little cheater..._

A wicked smirk splits across Philip's face as he pulls the trigger. Lukas's vest flashes yellow and Lukas, still in shock, just stands there absolutely dumbfounded as Philip runs away with one last glance over his shoulder. _He did not just do that._

Oh it's on.

Lukas gets his revenge on Philip- twice actually- but Philip's team still ends up winning. Lukas thinks that that girl ended up shooting him four times. She was good, he would never admit it though. It was embarrassing enough that Philip's ruse worked, but a _fourteen year old_ besting him not just once or twice, but _four times._

Still, Lukas had fun. And he thinks Philip did too, by the way his face lit up brighter than the neon vests. After they unclipped their vests, Lukas approaches Philip and puts out a hand. 

"Good game, Shea," he says with mock coolness. 

"Wish I could say the same for you," Philip says, another smirk creeping into his face. "Who knew all I had to do to distract Lukas Waldenbeck was to kiss him." 

Lukas feigns offense. "I can't believe you seriously did that."

"I can't believe you actually fell for it." The way Philip laughs, Lukas can't even fake being mad at him. He lets the smile pull at his features as he tugs Philip into the arcade. 

"Come on, we've still got, like, an hour until Helen picks us up. We can keep acting like we're twelve for a little while longer." Lukas heads over to one of the machines, Philip in tow.

~~~

"Hi, boys." Helen smiles at them in the rear view mirror as Philip and Lukas slide into the backseat. "Did you guys have fun?"

Philip and Lukas exchange mischievous and amused looks.

"Yeah, we had loads of fun."


End file.
